Gundam Build Fighters: Mono-Eye Magician
by Admiral Muffin
Summary: Moving Forward spin-off. The elite but twisted members of the Gunpla Club are the current rulers of the prestigious Rigney Academy in Yokohama City. The student body could do nothing but fear them. Even the teachers are nothing but their playthings and pawns. It's up to the new transfer student, Minoru Kashiwagi, to put a stop to their schemes and seek the truth.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"MEN SHOULD BE HONEST ABOUT THEIR CHILDISH DESIRES!"**

"To be honest, it doesn't look that too impressive to me." My maid said coldly while playing with her hair. She made sure I noticed her mischievous and curt smile, but it didn't bother me one bit for I am quite used and well-adjusted to her playful impudence by now. Both of us are standing right in front of the famous Rigney Academy here in the outskirts of Yokohama City, observing the arriving students and admiring the elaborate architecture and the pleasant scenery of the surrounding area. I recently transferred to this prestigious school and today is my first day, but my beloved servant slash bodyguard slash close friend is totally against the idea of me attending this particular elite institute and she is quite vocal about it. "It just looks big and…shiny." She turned her head to face me and her pretty blue eyes flashed with such lovely radiance that it made my heart skip.

My loyal but sometimes impish maid, Greta, was truly a beautiful and alluring creature. She was tall and fair and her flowing silver hair was almost hypnotic when caressed by the wind. A fetching and delectable maiden indeed. Be proud, people of Germany, for you have spawned one of the finest-looking women I ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. Unfortunately, I'm afraid to inform you that everyday has become an excruciating mental exercise, after she made it very obvious early on after our initial introduction that she is quite fond of me and will not hesitate to steal my innocence if given the chance. You could say it was almost a confession and a threat at the same time. I really want our relationship to be strictly professional, but I am a man after all. It is only a matter of time before I give in to temptation if she keeps up with her advances. Very distressing indeed, terrifying even.

"Is that so?" I put my hands behind my back and stood up straight. I'm trying to play it cool, but I'm sure Greta can see through it, nothing gets past her. The result of rigorous mental and physical training I'm afraid. Two shapely female students then passed by and they curiously stared at Greta as they walked hand in hand while exchanging curious whispers. My maid just elegantly nodded her head and smiled at them sweetly. The girls blushed and quickly picked up the pace. "Oh my…"

"Young Master…" Greta's voice pierced me and a shiver ran through my body.

"Greta…"

"Let's say that you decided not to embark on this personal mission of yours…" She crossed her arms and gave me dubious look that made me gulp and sweat. I swear this woman could literally kill a man with just a glare. "Will you still choose to attend this school?"

"Of course." I answered without hesitation.

"Tch."

"Why did you click your tongue, Greta?"

"Tell me the reason." She ignored my question. "I want to know."

"Creamy king crab croquettes." I gave my answer.

"Explain." She raised an eyebrow and pouted her lips.

"Rigney Academy's creamy king crab croquettes are simply to die for according to the internet. An American chef even paid good money to enter this academy just to have a taste. He said that they're a culinary revolution and one of the greatest achievements of humanity. Oh just thinking about it makes my mouth water. I simply just can't wait to try them."

"Childish." Greta sighed and frowned. "How very childish." Her lips went crooked.

"Indeed." I smiled. "Men should be honest about their childish desires!" I shook my fist with much gusto.

"You don't say?" She grinned. "Then why won't you sleep with me? If you truly are honest with your childish desires then there's no need to hold back, Young Master. I know you want to, but you keep fighting your urges even with all of my advances. It's deplorable and unhealthy for a fine young man like yourself if you ask me. You know I would be more than happy to give my body to you. Just say the word and I will show you pleasures-

"Good heavens, woman…" I cleared my throat and fixed my collar. "You know I can't do that. Also, that's not exactly a childish desire."

"Then you are a hypocrite." She said sharply. "I think you're just being selfish."

"How am I being selfish?"

"You refuse to sleep with me. You're neglecting my needs."

"Greta, you horrify me sometimes, you know." I said calmly. "I think you're the one being selfish here. I cannot sleep with you. That's really a bad idea. First of all your older sister, Wendelin, would skin me alive if we did such a thing. You must understand that."

"I don't care about Wendelin. I am an adult now so I can do whatever I want."

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Greta."

"Do you find me unattractive, Young Master? Am I not to your liking?"

"I've answered this question a million times already." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I think you are beautiful, truly ravishing. Your silver hair is so enchanting and those big blue eyes of yours just makes me wanna melt. Your bosoms are also quite ample and I so want to bury my face in them and…uh…I think I have said enough." I blushed and looked away. Oh Greta, I adore you, but you can be insufferable sometimes.

"It is settled then." She patted my head. "Let us ditch school and head straight to a love hotel post haste. We will copulate like bunnies for many, many hours."

"C-C-Copulate!?" A lanky male student overheard our lurid conversation. His face was red like a tomato and he slowly raised his hand to point at us. "What the hell…"

I sighed. "Now look at what you did, Greta. My reputation is probably stained now."

"Run along now, little puppy." Greta waved dismissively at the student. "Or maybe you want to watch? Do you want to watch? I don't mind. Do you mind, Young Master?"

"Of course I mind." I sighed again and turned to face the student. "Please ignore her. She enjoys making vulgar jokes. No need to take her seriously."

"Young Master is going to make me explode. Do you want to see me explode?" Goodness gracious! Greta sure loves to tease people. Quite a handful this devil is.

"The hell is wrong with you people?" The male student shook his head and walked away.

"How disappointing…" Greta yawned. "Oh look at the time, Young Master." She pointed to her wrist watch and handed me my bag. "You're going to be late."

I took my bag and adjusted my collar again. "Abandon hope all ye who enter here." I said while looking at the front gate. A bookish-looking female student heard my literary quote and gave me an amused smile. Looks like I might get along with a few here. That's good.

"Pardon?" Greta raised an eyebrow.

"I was quoting Dante, Greta."

"The video game character? The one with the sword and the guns and the cocky annoying attitude that makes you want to weep?"

"No."

"Oh."

"See you later then." I waved my hand and started to walk at a relaxed pace.

"You know, my offer still stands, Young Master. We can go to the love hotel and-

"No!" I hurried so I could quickly get away from her before we attracted any more unwanted attention.

Well, I suppose it's time I finally introduce myself now that I'm all alone and free from interruptions. I don't want my excitable and lustful maid to ruin this lovely piece of exposition with her incessant ramblings and embarrassing seductions. Anyway, my name is Kashiwagi Minoru and I'm 16 years old. As I have mentioned a while ago, I'm a transfer student here in Rigney Academy and this is my first day in school. My smashing debut!

The Kashiwagi family is a close affiliate of the famous or rather infamous Masachika Group and we have been serving them for generations now, even way before the great two wars that nearly shattered and burned the world.

Who are the Masachika Group? They are an influential family who own and operate numerous zaibatsus all over the country. They are originally from Kyoto, but they settled in the Greater Tokyo Area after a bloody and costly schism that nearly destroyed the family. Hoping for a fresh start, they moved their base of operations to a small city near Odaiba, just right after the Second World War. They had to clear out the local Yakuza family first before they can fully take over and after a decade of nothing but violent turf wars, the city was now theirs for the taking. The Yakuza family tried to reclaim its former throne numerous times, but all attempts ended in vain and more death. Today, they are nothing but a shadow of their former selves and the Masachika Group continued lording over the city and even rose to prominence when they entered the political scene during the late sixties.

While the rest of the world know and see the Masachika Group as distributors of electronic appliances, those who can see through the thin veil of deception and illusion know that their real business is weapons manufacture and providing contracts to a few unsavory private military groups. Even with all the dirty dealings and blood, their relationship with the Japanese government is rock solid and they're even privy to a few government secrets. They also got backing and support from certain high-ranking US government officials and that is why they can easily conduct their semi-legal business and not worry about political backlash from other factions. So yes, in short, they are a terrifying group and my family works for them. I don't exactly share and appreciate their methods and business, but I am still indebted to them for taking care of my family.

My stern and brusque parents takes orders directly from the current family head, Masachika Kimiko, and right now they're out of the country because they were assigned to supervise and manage the R and D division of the Germany branch one year ago, leaving me all alone here in Japan. They did ask me if I want to come with them though, but I declined their offer because I'd rather stay here and finish my studies before visiting other countries. I feel like I'm not ready to experience other cultures yet, plus I have some important unfinished business here.

While I do miss my father and mother greatly, I'm not exactly lonely and helpless because the current family head herself assigned one of her personal maids to be my temporary guardian and that maid is Greta. Unfortunately, Greta became smitten with me at first sight and it's been a hassle ever since. Her lust and obsession for pretty young boys knows no bounds and she never stops pestering me with her ludicrous and scandalous advances, even if people are watching. In fact, I think it excites her more when others are present and she seems indifferent to consequences, much to my horror, and I really must do something about it. I'm absolutely sure that it's no outrageous lie or any form of adult teasing. I could really tell she is enamored with me and it's quite a problem for a budding teenager like myself. I do find her unhealthy, obsessive and almost destructive love for me somewhat flattering and I do find her very attractive, like any sane man would, but shacking up with one of the family head's personal maids is a very, very bad idea. The fallout would be dire and my parents will also be affected. So yeah, as I said before, being with her is an excruciating mental exercise and it's slowly draining me. Still, her company is very much appreciated and I very much care for her. She is a loyal servant and a good friend. Plus, she's really efficient and…deadly.

Greta also has an older sister named Wendelin and she's currently serving the family head's only daughter, Masachika Griselda.

I only met Griselda-sama twice, but I think she's a very decent and strong person. I truly look up to her and she makes me proud to be a member of the Masachika family even if we're only an affiliate by tradition and not really related by blood. She was also the one who introduced Gundam to me and the one who convinced me to collect and build Gunpla. Her passion for Gunpla was infectious and I couldn't help but be amazed by her enthusiasm and joy when playing Gunpla Battle. I know the family head isn't fond of her hobby, but I hope she doesn't give it up. I hope she can convince her mother to accept that part of her. I truly do because it really makes her shine brightly and Masachika Griselda-sama is the brightest of them all. None can even come close.

Well that's all for now about me and my family. Let me tell you a little about the school:

Rigney Academy was founded by Wessop Rigney, a wealthy English teacher, during the occupation era just a few years after the Second World War. The academy was originally intended to be an exclusive school for British and Australian citizens living in Japan, but they started accepting Japanese students from affluent families during the seventies. Around late eighties or early nineties I think, the school was then bought by the Masachika Group and they made a lot of extensive renovations and expansions. I'm talking about a full and complete makeover here. They replaced the entire staff and tore down the original buildings and replaced them with new ones. It's almost like they erased the academy's foreign roots and established a more Japanese environment and education system. Well I'm not surprised because the Masachika Group are originally from Kyoto and they're traditional as traditional gets like any old noble family from the former capital. They still kept the name of the academy though to honor the original founder and even erected a huge statue of him near the entrance. Today, Rigney Academy is almost like a small town, complete with well-maintained living facilities and commercial districts. The current school chairman is the family head's older brother and his daughter is also studying here.

And that's it…

That's all I know about the school so far.

The rest is for me to find out. Whatever magic or mystery this school holds, it is only a matter of time before I uncover everything for the world to see and behold. For I am the-

"STOPUUUUUUUU!" Suddenly, before I could even finish my narration, someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and pulled me closer. What's going on? Am I being attacked?

"W-W-What in the world…" I desperately tried to struggle away, but it was all for naught, for the person holding me was inhumanly strong. Oh such monstrous strength! Is it only one individual or am I surrounded? Am I being bullied? On my first day? Do they know I'm a transfer student? Damnation! I haven't met my classmates yet and to think I have already been singled out by the school's undesirable elements! Curse my luck! How naive and careless was I to underestimate the student hierarchy here. I mean this is a prestigious academy for the elite and insanely wealthy after all. Discrimination and segregation are most likely the norm here and now I am experiencing it first hand. Damnation indeed.

"Quit squirming!" My attacker grabbed both of my shoulders and finally spun me around to get a good look. Well here it goes! A face-to-face confrontation with my new tormentor! Well I'll show him! I may follow the path of the paper, but Kashiwagi Minoru is no weakling! You will not break me, villain, for I intend to fight until the bitter end. Now have at thee! Or so I thought. I was expecting a snooty-looking son of a local politician and his posse of mindless meat heads, but I didn't expect to see a tall girl with freckles flashing a warm sunny smile. "Geez! Did I scare you or something? You wouldn't stop squirming around." She giggled and energetically put both hands on her hips. She was wearing a bright red scarf that seemed to be always perpetually flowing in the wind like she was some sort of costumed superhero. Her skirt was a little short, but it suited her so well that I couldn't bring myself to point it out or complain. Just who is this girl and what does she want with me?

"Can I help you?"

"Bunya Kohaku!" She saluted and winked. Her red scarf flapped to match her never-ending enthusiasm and energy. So much enthusiasm that it was almost scary.

"Uh…okay. Nice to meet you." I said flatly.

"I'm a third year and the student council president!" She proudly raised her voice and her scarf flapped again, but more vigorously this time. The wind surely must be on her side.

"Early in the morning and you're already making a racket, Miss President?" A passing male student said and flipped Kohaku's shirt. "Today's color is white! So pure!" He laughed.

Kohaku quickly fixed her skirt and wagged a finger. "Hey! You can't do that, Shuya-kun!"

"How about you get down on your knees and suck my fruity popsicle!" The boy shouted and ran while howling like a maniac.

"Shuya-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Kohaku cried out, but he was already gone. She then sighed and faced me again. "That was Tamaki Shuya. The student council treasurer."

"I…see…"

"Anyhoo! You must be the new transfer student. The chairman gave me your file yesterday and I thought it'd be a good idea to wait for you out here and give you the warm welcome."

"Indeed I am." I smiled. "Kashiwagi Minoru." I bowed my head. "Please take care of me."

"Oh so polite." She clapped her hands. "Sooooooooooo…."

"Yes?"

"So where you from? What's your favorite food? Oh tell me your favorite color first? Do you like superhero shows? I like Twilight Raven Rangers! I know that show is for kids, but they're so cool! I like Raven Red the best because he's so honest and hard-working! Raven Black is awesome too, but I think he's a little too edgy and moody! You gotta be peppy and happy when fighting the bad guys and helping people in need! I like Metal Cosmos Deputy too even though it's not a super team show! His Tornado of Hope sword is just so kickass! Do you see last week's episode? Oh man, I totally lost it when Momojuka destroyed the Metal Cosmos bike, but good thing Yuya-chan was there to help! Yuya-chan is so dependable! Poor guy never gets the spotlight, but I'm totally rooting for him!"

My goodness! This girl is the student council president!? How did you get elected?

"Oh do you like to hike? I love hiking! Let's go hiking sometime! I kept bugging the other student council members, but they just tell me to piss off or throw things at me."

Well I don't blame them! Forgive me, but you are annoying, Miss President. You talk too much and it's torture for the ears…and for my sanity.

"Oh do you like Gundam?"

"Huh?"

"I so love Gundam! Do you play Gunpla Battle?"

"Why yes. I do play Gunpla Battle."

"Sweeeeeeet!" She grabbed me again and hugged my body tightly.

"Oh my…" I blushed.

"Ah!" Kohaku gasped after spotting someone and quickly pushed me away like I was yesterday's garbage. "Rina-chan!" She called out as she ran up to some girl with long dark hair and held both of her hands. "You're late, you're late, you're late!" She chanted.

"Oh God…" Rina rolled her eyes, obviously disgusted and tired of her antics.

"The transfer student is finally here! His name is Kashiwagi Minoru-kun!"

"I don't care about the transfer student, Bunya. Now stop touching me and get the hell out of my way." She sneered and pulled her hands away.

"But you should care! You're the student council vice-president." Kohaku pointed out.

"I said I don't care and leave me alone!" She pushed her away. "Oh God, why are you even still here? Nobody likes you anymore after that shit you pulled and everyone thinks you're nothing but a fool now. Oh and don't just casually approach me like that again. People might think we're still hanging out or something. It's disgusting."

"Rina-chan, don't be like that." Kohaku was still smiling even after all that verbal abuse. "Well…uh…see you at the student council room then." She waved goodbye.

"Give it a rest, Bunya." The girl didn't look back to face her and just continued walking. "Nobody's coming. You screwed up real bad and now you're paying for it. Just accept reality and move on or something. Just go home and watch those kiddie hero shows you love so much. You're just wasting everyone's time here. I'm telling you this as a former friend. Just...just get the hell out of here and stop bothering people, you idiot."

Interesting…

A handsome male student appeared out of nowhere and approached the student council vice-president from behind. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and playfully kissed her on the cheek. "Did you miss me?" He smiled and Rina just giggled and kissed him back.

"Hey, hey, hey, keep it wholesome, Student Council Vice-President Genda Rina!" Kohaku wagged her finger again, but the two just ignored her and continued making out.

Very interesting…

"Hey, isn't that Yoshida Jokishi?" Two male students were whispering behind me, but I could hear every word.

"Yeah." The second male student confirmed.

"Shit. So he's dating the student council vice-president now?" The first male student couldn't believe his eyes. "So she really changed sides."

"Well I don't blame her after what the student council president did."

"Damn. Never cross the Gunpla Club, dude. You mess with them and you end up like President Bunya over there. Complete annihilation, man. The teachers can't do shit."

"So…you think President Bunya really did those things?"

"I dunno, man. I mean does it matter? She's already finished. It's over."

"Scaaaaaary…."

"Whatever. Let's head to class, dude." They both went on their way and gave me a weird look when they passed by my side. I just cracked my knuckles and chuckled.

The Gunpla Club, huh?

Looks like they're the ones in control here after all. Greta's report was accurate alright. I think it's best if I gather more information first and I need to do it discreetly.

I bid farewell to Kohaku and went straight to my classroom for my introductions.

* * *

My introduction to my new class was fairly standard procedure and somewhat clichéd. I wrote my name on the board, bowed after introducing myself politely and quickly went to my designated seat after the required formalities. My classmates were mostly bored and uninterested during the whole process of integration, but I didn't really mind. Oh I really didn't mind at all. In fact, I was pleased and extremely relieved that they responded that way and didn't make a big stink about it. I'd rather not stand out and make a scene. That would make me easy pickings for the vultures. Of course that all changed when no sooner than my rear end had just properly adjusted to my seat, my teacher, a balding obese middle-aged man who goes by name of Fukusaku Kawate, told everyone that my family is affiliated with the Masachika Group. The whole class was then uncomfortably quiet for what felt like hours when suddenly there was an explosion of hushed murmurs, whispers and even a few terrified chuckles that would usually be associated with people who had just resigned their fate to the most blackest of unknowns. It was such a peculiar reaction, I was taken aback. Fukusaku-sensei didn't bother to calm them down. In fact, he seemed to relish and enjoyed everyone's distress. Someone stood up who I assumed to be the class representative and ordered everyone to quiet down and prepare for homeroom. As the teacher went on with his business and started talking, I spotted a few wary and terrified glances and just sighed heavily. A smashing debut indeed.

Around lunch time, the class representative cautiously approached me while I was eating the roast beef sandwiches Greta had painstakingly and lovingly prepared for me. Her trembling voice was a little soft-spoken but loud enough for me to hear her words clearly. We hit it off a few minutes later after I pointed out the thick Russian novel she was carrying and the subject immediately shifted to literature. Her voice stopped wavering and we continued talking as if we were old friends. I even shared a sandwich and her face brightened up as she took a bite. I had to lower my head to hide my blushing face because her pretty smile was a little too much for me to handle. Oh girls are such magnificent beings. The others noticed our now-friendly conversation and started flocking us. They bombarded me with the obvious questions and I politely answered them all. There was still some lingering fear, but I could see they were slowly opening up now.

"So where you from, Kashiwagi-kun?" A bespectacled girl asked me.

"Please…" I waved my hand dismissively. "Minoru is fine. No need to be so formal." I smiled widely. "Anyway, I was born in Tokyo, but I spent most of my childhood in Kanagawa."

"Any hobbies?" Another one asked.

"Books!" I answered loudly and the class representative laughed.

"Eeeeh? That's so boring."

"I also collect and build Gunpla." I added.

"Really? That's pretty cool." A boy with curly hair said.

"So you going to join a club soon?" A chubby girl asked.

"Of course." I nodded. "In fact, I'm interested in joining the Gunpla Club since I'm a big fan of Gundam. I hear this academy has one."

Everyone then went silent and quickly averted their gaze like I said something really offensive. The class representative hugged her body and bit her lower lip.

Hmm…

I expected this sort of reaction and I was not disappointed. Just how fearsome is this group? A mere mention of their name and everyone acts like you just murdered a puppy right in front of them. I really need to dig in deeper, but I must be careful.

"Guys, cut him some slack, will you? He's new and doesn't know yet." Someone broke the silence and I quickly turned to face the speaker. A grinning male student with unkempt hair rose up from his seat and winked at me as he approached. "Gyokusho Hajime." He bowed and playfully elbowed the guy next to him. "Nice to meet ya, Minoru-kun."

"Likewise." I stood to offer my hand and he took it without hesitation. "Kashiwagi Minoru." I said my name again.

"Guys!" Hajime opened his arms and cocked his head. "This is so not cool. Let's not ruin the happy mood here." He chastised the whole class. This person seemed to be like the charismatic outgoing-type. The tone of his voice and body movements suggest he could be a great leader someday. I should take note of that.

"Sorry…" Everyone apologized to me, including the class representative.

"What's wrong with the Gunpla Club?" I asked. I made sure my voice was loud and clear.

"You know damn well what's wrong with the Gunpla Club. Don't act dumb, you filthy mongrel, because you're not fooling me." A girl with sharp eyes and purple hair tied up in ponytail suddenly pushed Hajime out of the way and pointed her expensive-looking fan at my face. Her killing intent was so immense that I had to sit down and everyone stepped back to give us a wide berth.

"And what makes you say that?" I crossed my arms.

"You're a dog for the Masachikas. A man servant." She spat. "You're bound and tied to their will and whims so don't try to act like you're one of us."

"Junko!" Hajime pulled her away, but she quickly kicked him in the gut. "Damn it." He groaned as he clutched his abdomen and gave Junko a terrifying glare, but the girl stood her ground defiantly. "You need to chill out. Not all members of the Masachika family are like that."

"Bite your tongue, Gyokusho Hajime!" Junko unfolded her fan and covered the lower half of her face like she was some sort of refined courtesan. Oh and that fan is quite exquisite, by the way. Seemed to be Chinese-made based from the design and shape. It was also decorated with high-quality beads and small jewelries. "I can't believe you just said that. Didn't we agree that the Masachika Group are nothing but a blight to the good people of Japan not too long ago? Don't tell me you're changing your mind? How unmanly." She sneered.

"I'm just being open-minded here." He groaned again. "Plus, I have a pretty good feeling about this guy and I always trust my intuition."

"Imaidegawa-san, Minoru-kun doesn't seem so bad." The class representative spoke up and hugged her body again. "I…I think he's a decent person."

"M-Me too!" The boy with the curly hair joined in. "Let's give him a chance."

"See, Junko? You need to cool your jets, girl." Hajime chuckled. "Cripes. Also, kicking me was going too far. It hurts like a bitch."

"R-Reprehensible! The lot of you!" Junko folded her fan again. "That cretin is deceiving you! Don't come crying to me when he finally bares his fangs!" She screamed and angrily marched back to her seat. Hajime tried to grab her arm, but she kicked him again and the poor guy just doubled over and folded like paper. That must have really hurt.

"That was Imaidegawa Junko." The class representative said after things have quieted down and sat next to me while looking really worried and melancholic. "Minoru-kun, please don't think too badly of her. She's actually a good person, but she can be…uh…a little too proud and bullheaded sometimes, especially to newcomers. I can't exactly blame her for acting like that to be honest, but please do forgive her. Her intentions are noble and she always means well even to regular folks like me. She just needs to work on her...uh...people skills sometimes."

"Nonsense!" I laughed. "I like her a lot." And indeed I do. I love strong-willed women and that fiery look in her eyes was just pure bliss. I'm not ashamed to admit that.

Still, why does she hate the Masachika Group and how is it connected to the Gunpla Club? Nobody really answered my question and the bell had rung before I could ask again. Lunch time was now over and everyone scattered back to their seats. Next subject was Japanese Literature and I immediately forgot my woes for a while and immersed myself in study for the remainder of the class. For now, I let Kitahara-sama and Tayama-sama take me to their harsh and fantastic imagination. Shimazaki-sama was their too and his naturalistic talent was still something to behold as always. I was lost to supreme bliss for the majority of the afternoon.

(AN: Kitahara, Tayama and Shimazaki are famous Japanese authors. Minoru is a big literature nut in case you didn't notice.)

After lessons are over, Hajime and a few others ambushed me the moment I stepped out of the classroom. "Wanna grab something to eat, Minoru-kun?" He invited.

"Dude, I feel like eating okonomiyaki." The boy next to him said.

"Apologies." I smiled sadly. "I feel bad turning down your invitation, but I want to explore the school for a while. I hope you don't mind. Tomorrow perhaps?"

"S'cool." Hajime patted my right shoulder. "Tomorrow then, but it's your treat."

"Okay." I laughed.

"Excuse me." Junko elbowed my back as she stepped out of the classroom. "You're in the way, mongrel."

"Apologies." I said again and bowed my head.

"Junko!" Hajime gritted his teeth. "The hell was that?"

"Hajime-san, it's okay." I smiled.

"Minoru-kun, you ain't a damn idiot, so you know that was not okay." Hajime shot back.

"You're the idiot here, Hajime-kun." Junko poked his chest with her fan.

"What did you say!? You're going waaaay out of line now, Junko." Hajime growled. "Apologize to him. NOW." He pointed to me.

"How dare you order me around." She hissed and poked his chest again with her fan.

"ENOUGH." I raised my voice. "You two are making a scene. It's been a hard day so I think its best we all go our separate ways now and forget about this."

"Well I'm definitely leaving." Junko hissed once again and walked away while angrily twirling her fan like a marching baton.

"Sorry about that." Hajime sighed and smiled sheepishly. "See you tomorrow, dude." He patted my right shoulder again and left with his group.

"My oh my…" I laughed quietly to myself when they were all gone. Those two are quite amusing. Now I really want to befriend them.

* * *

Of course, there was no way I could fully explore the school in the little time I had so I just went to the library to check if they had any noteworthy titles and they did much to my joy. I spent an hour browsing around and flipping through dusty books like a giddy little child in a toy store, but I had to restrain myself and left when the clock struck six. As I walked the halls, I overheard a few students talking about the Gunpla Club and the student council president. It seems that little incident near the front gates this morning had launched another wave of rumors and mishandled warnings. They mostly talked in hushed and terrified tones, catching only a few coherent sentences and the rest was garbled and almost muted. They fear them alright and the faculty doesn't seem to care, my own homeroom teacher being a prime example of this.

I found myself at the back of the large gymnasium a few moments later, near the beautiful fountain surrounded by fields and fields of fragrant peony flowers. Of course, I couldn't smell the flowers anymore because a cloud of cigarette smoke had just violated and molested my poor nostrils. I coughed and wrinkled my nose as I scanned the area to look for the vile perpetrator. "Crap." I heard someone mutter and I looked up to see a skinny blonde girl with a flat chest squatting provocatively on the grass. She stared at me curiously while a half-burned cigarette was stuck between her full red lips. She must be a foreigner or something.

Another girl was sitting next to her and this one was pure Japanese. That much I am sure of. Her short hair was dark and her small body was somewhat frail and soft. Her brown eyes looked sad and gave off a sensitive aura. This would have been a nice and somber image if not for the cigarette that was also stuck between her lips. I would commend the bravery of these girls to smoke while they're still on campus, but stupid is as stupid does I'm afraid.

"Excuse me." I turned around and begun to walk away. I rather not get involved with these people and just leave them be. That blonde foreigner definitely looked like bad news.

"H-Hey!" The blonde girl quickly stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Odette!" The other girl also sprang up to go after her friend. "Odette!" She called out her name again. Odette? Is that a French name?

"Is something the matter?" I asked calmly.

"Y-You're going to tell a teacher about this, are you?" The blonde girl spoke with perfect Japanese, but the question sounded more desperate than threatening which I found rather amusing.

"Of course not. Now please let me go." My voice remained calm.

"N-Not happening." She raised her voice. "I can't trust you."

"Please let me go."

"Look man, if you rat on us then I'm gonna smash your face in."

I narrowed my eyes and she nearly squirmed. "I won't do such a thing. Now if you persist and won't let me go then maybe I'll change my mind."

"Odette, just please let him go." Her friend pleaded. "He said he won't tell so let him go."

I leaned closer. "You should listen to your friend." My voice was flat and cold.

"Grrr…" Odette reluctantly let go and her glaring intensified.

"Thank you." I said and rubbed my arm.

"You're lucky Yaeko is here." She said in a low tone.

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow and then slowly turned my head to face her friend. She reacted by flinching and uttered a small girlish whimper. "Thank you for your kindness and consideration." I bowed my head deeply. I meant every word and was not mocking her.

"N-No problem." Yaeko hid behind Odette. She seemed terrified of me. How peculiar.

"Let's get out of here." Odette grabbed Yaeko's hand and the two strange girls left.

I laughed to myself again. "Truly this school has some amusing people."

* * *

Later that evening, Greta and I were dining at a family restaurant called _Royal Bust_. According to local foodies and connoisseurs, Royal Bust was not a place known for its food, but rather it was known for its cute and sexy waitresses. The establishment was also a recent subject of controversy because, according to some reliable and some not-so reliable sources, the staff allegedly provides another kind of…uh…service to loyal customers who had accumulated enough points on a point card given out by the staff themselves, the kind of service that might raise a few conservative…eyebrows. Anyway, recent development suggests that the management is now slowly improving the quality of the food and I am currently here to ascertain that. After all, what good is quality service when the product itself is sub-par, right? Unless, we're talking about _that _service, then well…uh…I really don't know what to say. I'm most certainly here for the food and not for the girls.

"Young Master, why are we here?" Greta's tone was a little scary and sharp with obvious irritation. "Is it because of the waitresses? These cute and sexy waitresses with skimpy and slutty outfits and shiny hair and squeaky voices and bouncing bovine chests that will never rival mine?" She lifted her head and turned it sideways to glare at one of the girls. The poor thing just flashed a terrified but polite smile and quickened her pace to avoid her gaze and the guttural noises she makes every time she's extremely upset or confused.

"Goodness no." I said as I sat back. The leather exterior of the corner seat we picked was really comfortable, I just felt like surrendering my body to the blasted thing. "The local culinary grapevine has informed me that the quality of the food here has greatly improved and, since I indulge in everything culinary, I need to confirm it of course. I also need to update my food blog. It's been two months since I last made an entry and my followers won't stop pestering me."

"Seichen!" My maid screamed in German and then slammed a Royal Bust flyer on the table. The pamphlet was advertising something called _Special Service Day_ and only people who have earned enough points on their point cards were invited. It only happens once a week and seemed to cater to male customers only. I also like to note that the advertisement was quite vague and didn't really say much. Nothing but tacky floral designs, pictures of popular waitresses and liberal use of shabby double-entendres. Perhaps the rumors were true, but I don't really care to be honest. I'm only here for the food. "You're here for this!" She accused me, her eyes seething with anger and jealousy. "I've heard about this wretched place and I know all about this Special Service Day. I will not allow it, Young Master. Never! Do you want me to blow this place up? I think I have enough C-4 explosives here and a couple of frag grenades."

"Greta. Please."

"I can call in an airstrike too if you want." She cackled evilly. "Der verbrannten Erde!"

"Greta. Honestly. I'm only here for the food."

"Tch."

"Stop clicking your tongue. That's a bad habit."

She finally relaxed and pulled out a portable game console from her handbag. "What did you order again?"

"Sea bream tempura and roasted pumpkin with miso." I waved my hands dramatically.

"That does sound…good." She closed her eyes and nodded her head. She then opened them again and stretched her left hand away to check her nail polish.

"You?"

"Steak. Extra rare."

"Oh, how fitting..." I murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Y-Your report..." I quickly changed the subject to dodge this particular bullet. "You were right. Every bloody detail. Of course I had to fill in some blanks myself, but it all clicked together. Of course, there was also the careless gossiping and that unfortunate incident with the student council president."

"Of course I'm right. I take pride in my duties and abilities." She said smugly. "Thorough, accurate and clean. That's how I work."

I was about to make a retort when I noticed a waitress approaching our table.

"Thank you for waiting." Our long-awaited and much-anticipated dinner was now finally here and the one delivering our nectarous-looking dishes was quite the lovely and enchanting specimen! A stunning vision indeed! It's like she possessed the power to make you loose all bodily functions, reducing you to nothing but a blubbering mess. I couldn't help but stare and be dumbfounded by her melting radiance. She elegantly and carefully placed the plates on the table and bowed her head while hugging the tray. According to the small rectangular name tag placed on her left upper chest, her was Tendou Saiko. "Please enjoy." She bowed again.

"Stop. Staring." Greta kicked my right knee and the waitress just smiled nervously.

"I am not staring." I lied. "Greta, please don't be rude."

Greta kicked me again when I smiled back at the waitress.

"Enough of this foolishness." I said after Tendou-san left and picked up my chopsticks. "Bon appetit."

"Tachibana-san called this afternoon, by the way."

I froze before my chopsticks could touch the food and slowly looked up. "Tachibana Megumi-san?"

"Yes." She picked up a small knife and begun cutting her steak.

"What did she say?"

"Just the usual pleasantries." She carefully chewed her meat, relishing it completely. "She wants you to call back ASAP."

"I see..."

"It's about her son again, I take it? His name is Isamu, right?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Isamu. Tachibana Isamu. It seems there was an incident last year. Megumi-oba-san wasn't exactly clear since she was trying to be discreet, but something happened to Isamu-san that affected him greatly and now...he's...uh...currently bereaved and completely avoiding people with the exception of his family. I believe it's a textbook case of depression based from the things she'd been telling me this past few weeks. She actually wants me to visit, hoping I could snap him back to reality since we were good friends back when we were children. I guess Isamu-san's parents are growing desperate if they're betting on nostalgia and old forgotten friends. I honestly don't know if I can do anything to help. I would love to come and check on him, but..."

"I know. The mission."

"Isamu-san is an important and dear friend, but the mission must take priority."

"Young Master..."

"Greta...?"

"I know this crusade of yours is very important to you and there is no way I could ever convince you to change your mind, but please, don't let it swallow you whole. I fear you're going to cross a line someday and will never come back."

"That's why I have you, Greta."

"Minoru..."

"You're going to pull me back once I cross that line. I know you will. You're stubborn, selfish, petty and impulsive. You're the only person I could trust."

* * *

On the way home, we chanced upon a small, but charming riverside cafe near the academy. It was an open type and seemed to be still open at this late hour. There was a small bar tended by a dapper-looking elderly gentleman, his hair was combed neatly and his manly moustache was trimmed perfectly. There was a certain gentleness in his eyes and he looked like the type who shared many old stories that taught you all kinds of heart-warming values and bitter irony. The surrounding tables and seats were antique and wooden, but they looked well taken care of and sturdy. Of course, what really grabbed my attention was Odette, the uncivilized smoking blonde girl I met earlier, and she was playing Gunpla Battle against a young boy with a small scar above his right eye. It looked like a friendly match, I could tell from their laughing and playful expressions and relaxed body movements. The battle system was across the bar and you can get a good view of the battle if you're seated on one of the stools. Yaeko was also there and she was cheering the boy on. She looked really happy and more lively compared to her gloomy and terrified disposition hours ago when I first saw her. The flushness of her cheeks gave me new appreciation for her simple beauty. Without saying a word, I entered the cafe and Greta, to my surprise, didn't complain. She just quietly followed me, her gaze fixed on Odette, watching her pumped her fists while shouting a few wholesome obscenities.

"Welcome." The old man greeted as he cleaned a mug. "I'm sure you know this, but I don't serve alcohol to minors. The nice foreign maid behind you can have one on the house though. She's a real beauty and I just can't help but be nice to them dames."

"Oh my..." Greta was charmed. "I'll take you up on your offer then."

"Lay it." The old man winked and put down the mug he was cleaning. What an amusing person.

"A shot of Blackwood if you have a bottle."

"Oooooh. Expensive taste." He whistled.

"I'm an expensive woman after all." She teased.

"That you are." The old man chuckled. "What about you?" He pointed to me. "You want a soda or something, kid? Maybe something to eat?"

"How much for a match?" I cut to the chase.

"You can play for free." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I don't charge. Feel free to give it a spin once those two are done. You have a Gunpla with you, right? Blondie over there has quite a collection if you wanna borrow one."

"Thank you." I nodded without looking. "I might just do that." I walked over to the battle table to get a closer look of the match.

Odette was using an RMSN-008 Bertigo from Gundam X. It was a pure vanilla build. No modifications, customization, additional weapons or anything. It was clean and simple. The boy was using a red AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai with a few additional thrusters for better speed and an elaborately redesigned beam machine gun. The Gunpla was also armed with a heat combat knife and machete-like weapon stored below the back thrusters. The standard Geara Doga shield was gone and was replaced with a repainted RX-78 Gundam shield. Still, even with all of these changes and improvements, the boy's Gunpla didn't stood a chance and the Bertigo's bits surrounded the Geara Doga after he made the fatal mistake of breaking cover because he was overwhelmed by panic and was torn to shreds before he could even fire that ostentatious weapon of his.

"Battle ended." The computerized voice announced and the holographic battlefield faded away.

"Damn." The boy sighed. "You beat me again, Nee-chan."

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Odette laughed haughtily. "I'm just too strong. You're still a hundred years too early, Umeko-kun."

"Ohohohohohohoho!" I suddenly imitated her laugh behind her back and she yelped as she turned around to face me.

"What the hell!? Holy shit! It's you!" Odette was shocked to see my smiling face and her eyes widened.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle." I politely bowed my head. "Fancy seeing you again."

"Y-Y-You..." Odette gritted her teeth. "What the hell is going on?"

"O-Odette..." Yaeko trembled and hid behind the blonde girl again.

"Good evening to you too, Miss." I turned to Yaeko and bowed my head again.

"Nee-chan..." Umeko tugged Odette's right arm. "Who the heck is this guy? You know him?"

"He's just some...freak..."

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet." I pocketed my hands and flashed a bright smile. "My name is Kashiwagi Minoru. I'm a new transfer student and today was my first day attending Rigney Academy. I know we all met under unfortunate circumstances, but that's all water under the bridge now. Let's start fresh, shall we?"

"Is...she with you?" Umeko pointed to Greta, who was seated in front of the bar and happily enjoying her drink. She turned around and merrily raised her glass.

"Oh yes." I continued smiling. "Her name is Greta and she is my loyal maid."

"Sweet! She's really pretty! I guess you're, like, rich and stuff like Nee-chan here." He tugged Odette's arm again. "Man, you Rigney folks sure are pretty high-class." Umeko said as he crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Why are you here?" Odette narrowed her eyes. Yaeko moaned uncomfortably and squeezed her friend's hand. She was having trouble looking me in the eye and kept averting her gaze.

"I saw you."

"What?"

"So you play Gunpla Battle..."

"Yeah? So what? What's it to you?" She remarked derisively. "Playing Gunpla Battle is not against the school rules or anything so just piss off."

I pulled out my hands and put them behind my back. I then closed my eyes and cleared my throat. "Why don't we have a friendly match?" I said and opened my eyes again.

"A match?"

"Yes." I closed in and Yaeko stiffened her body. She closed her eyes and started whimpering like a wounded puppy. She's really terrified of me. I wonder why? Is she still worried about that little smoking misdemeanor hours ago? I already forgotten about it and I don't really have any intention of telling the teachers since I don't really want to get involved with the faculty in any way. Upon seeing her friend's more adverse reaction towards me, Odette then growled defensively and I quickly held up both hands to show them I'm completely harmless. The old bartender broke the tension by loudly clearing his throat. I guess he was also letting me know that he doesn't appreciate funny business in his cafe. Perhaps from his perspective, I looked like I was antagonizing the two girls. Umeko just lowered his head and looked away. I sighed and smiled sadly. "My apologies then." I pocketed my hands again and took a step back. "I didn't mean to upset you two. Then if you'll excuse me, I shall be taking my leave now. Again I apologize."

"W-Wait..." Odette suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder when I turned around. "Look, I..."

"Yes?"

"G-G-Gunpla..."

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you have a Gunpla with you right now?" She asked, her voice trembling. "I mean you still wanna fight, right?" She was still hesitant, but I guess she was trying.

I chuckled softly. "The bartender over there told me that you have quite the collection. I was hoping you'd lend me one since I'm not bringing mine."

"No problem." She puffed her cheeks and I chuckled again. "W-What? Why are you laughing? Y-You want me to change my mind or something and kick you out of here instead?"

"Shall I open the locker then?" The bartender said without looking in our direction and continued cleaning beer mugs.

"There's a metal locker behind the bar." Odette said when she noticed my confused expression. "That's where I keep my Gunpla collection. Of course, I still got more back home, but I keep a few models here for the customers if they want to play or challenge me."

"Wait...You mean you're not a customer here-

"Daaaad, hurry up!" Odette suddenly ran up to the bar with Yaeko following behind. "C'mon! We're ready to rumble here. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" I guess that answered my question.

"What's the deal with you guys?" Umeko elbowed me gently. I didn't notice him sneaking up from behind and that bothered me.

"Who knows?" I elbowed him back.

"Say Nii-chan, why don't we make this match more interesting?" Umeko smiled slyly.

"Do you have something in mind?" I smiled too.

Y-Yeah, but I don't think Nee-chan is going to like it."

"Is that so? Well if that's the case then I'm game."

That day...

Five weeks before Iori Sei meets Reiji...

Months before the start of the Seventh Gunpla Battle World Championship...

On the same day Tachibana Isamu meets Vincent Harvey...

Weeks before Kamijou Akira encounter the mysterious Satsuki Akame...

Days after Wakahisa Arisu meets the eccentric but broken female tenants of the dormitory he'd just inherited from his late uncle...

Kashiwagi Minoru was now preparing to embark on a perilous mission of vengeance against the woman who literally destroyed the life of the person he truly loved. He will gather a group of renegades, rejects and elites and form an investigation group that will rebel against the fear that is gripping the school and free the students of Rigney Academy.

The dispel deceit...

To seek the truth...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Yeah.

A third Build Fighters fanfic.

Haha...ha.

Yeah. It's a trilogy. I won't be making anymore Build Fighters fanfics anytime soon because that would be pushing it and just going overboard. So yeah, I'll just stick with these three for now and continue with the updates.

I actually wanted to do something like this for some time now and since Build Fighters got me all fired up lately, I decided this would be the best time to go through with it before I change my mind and chicken out. Well here it is! Let's go for broke and hope to fudge that this won't get out of hand.

So yeah... Three Gundam Build Fighters fanfics. Here's what we got so far:

*Gundam Build Fighters: Moving Forward

The central theme is strength. The strength to move on. Isamu's name means _strength_. It's a fairly standard coming-of-age story about a depressed and disillusioned young man. He slowly gains his confidence back after befriending an eccentric group of people and decides to train hard to become one of the top Gunpla Fighters in the Greater Tokyo Area. This is of course the main story and will have plenty of important events that will affect all fics, including Finding a Path since it's set in the same town.

*Gundam Build Fighters: Arisu in Wonderland

The central theme is leadership. To lead and give hope to people. Arisu's name means _noble_. This fic will explore more mature and taboo subjects so it might not be for everyone. Most of the characters are flawed adults who did a lot of shameful and irredeemable things in the past. It's also a harem story that pokes fun of its own tropes and cliches. There's a lot of sex in it too so yeah, like I said, it might not be for everyone. This is the only fic that will feature more Gunpla tournaments and events.

*Gundam Build Fighters: Mono-Eye Magician

The central theme is truth. To seek the truth. Minoru's name means _truth_. This fic is basically like a cross between Persona 4 and Kill la Kill with Gunpla. Minoru and gang are like P4's investigation team and they're going to solve a lot of weird cases within the academy. At the same time, they're encouraging the student body to stand up and rebel against the Gunpla Club because they pretty much taken over the school. This is the only fic that will not feature Prophecy Nine.

Aaaaand there we go. All three (four if you include Finding a Path) are all interconnected, but they're still all very stand-alone. You can stick to one story if you want and not worry about reading the others. As for the update order, well Moving Forward comes first of course and Mono-Eye Magician would be last.

The Royal Bust family restaurant and Saiko Tendou aren't mine by the way. They're from an ero-manga titled Love Selection by Kisaragi Gunma. There's also an anime adaptation if you wanna check that out. It's like a little crossover cameo thing because I'm such a dirty, dirty muffin.

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoy this new story and be sure to post reviews. If you want to share some story ideas or complaints or criticism then feel free to PM me.

Also, a very special thanks to Marionette for proof reading this. You really did a great job here, you slutty loli. Onii-chan is impressed. Now let us jiggle in ecstasy.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"I'LL DO IT!"**

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked again and with a jubilant tone this time. I admit it was quite difficult to contain my curiosity and amusement. I was afraid the boy would notice my beguiled and mischievous expression, but he just ignored me and quickly ran up to Odette while she was busy talking to her father.

"Nee-chan! Hey Nee-chan!" He gently grabbed her left arm and poked her back.

"What, what, what? What the hell ya want, ya little turd? Quit bugging me! Can't you fucking see I'm talking to Dad here? You need to learn some fucking manners or I'm gonna pluck yer Goddamn nose hairs." My oh my. Odette may look like a refined and elegant princess, but when she opens her mouth, the illusion shatters. How can an exquisite-looking person like her be so incredibly vulgar? It's disappointing really.

"Nii-chan over there said he wants to make a wager to spice things up." He said with a beaming and radiant smile that is oh-so-full of childish innocence. Good lord. Did this boy just lied through his teeth? There was no hint of hesitation at all. Just who is this child and how is he related to Odette? I must take note of this.

"A wager, you say? Interesting." Odette crossed her arms and gave me a stern glare that made me shiver. "What kind of wager we're talking about here, Kashiwagi-san?" She raised an eyebrow.

I was about to protest and clear everything up with Odette, but Umeko beat me to the punch and gave me a conspicuous wink that made me worry about his future. This young and precocious scoundrel is quite the natural swindler and trickster. "Nii-chan said that if you win he'll work here as a waiter for a whole month without pay. You can order him around and treat him like a slave. We're talking about anything here, Nee-chan. You can physically abuse him or humiliate him until he breaks. Heck, you can even sell him to the Yakuza if you want. Anything you want, Nee-chan! That's what he said."

"P-Pardon me? Sell me? What?" I frowned. "I didn't say anything about making-

"I like the sound of that." Odette seductively pressed her lips with her pointing finger.

"Same here." Odette's father chuckled and then grunted happily. "Our cafe, _Heureux_ _Fortune_, might not look like much, but we get really busy during the weekends. We really could use the help. A strapping and charming lad like you would make for a good waiter. Plus, you're not bad looking so you might be a hit with the bored and desperate housewives that hang around here during the day." He winked.

Greta slowly turned around and her expression was so scary that I nearly fainted. I definitely do not want to suffer her fury so I must quickly put an end to this farce. I loudly cleared my throat to get everyone's attention and stood up straight like I was about to give a grand speech. "Look here now, all I want is a friendly-

"So what happens if he wins?" Odette rudely interrupted.

"H-Hey!" I wagged a finger, but she ignored me again.

Umeko grinned. "If Nii-chan wins then he gets to go on a date with Yaeko-onee-chan this coming Sunday."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Both Odette and Greta gasped. Odette's father just chuckled again and shook his head.

"No! Why does he want to...No! Please! I don't want this!" Yaeko's face turned pale. She was clearly horrified. "No! Just...no!" She was trembling so hard that she nearly tripped when she hid behind Odette again, clutching her shoulders like a helpless child. Why is she so afraid of me? Is she still thinking about the smoking incident?

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh yes! That's the expression I wanna see! Yaeko-onee-chan, you're the best!" Umeko giggled with such immense pleasure that I unconsciously gulped and took a step back. This boy... This boy is...

"Is is true? You want to go on a date with Yaeko this Sunday?" Odette demanded an answer and she looked like she was about to tear me a new one.

"Hmm..." I closed my eyes for a moment and repeatedly stroke my chin, imitating my father's old habit. He has this peculiar habit of gently stroking his chin when he's feeling stressed-out or when he's deeply thinking about something. So when I see him sitting down on his favorite chair and giving his chin a nice petting while facing the wall then that means something bad must have happened at work or the family head reprimanded him and gave him an earful. Anyway, Yaeko does seem to be an interesting person to be honest and I do want to know more about her. Specifically, I want to know why she is so afraid of me. A date wouldn't be so bad I guess and she is quite easy on the eyes. Not as pretty as Odette here, but she is still quite the vision and a perfect example of a Japanese beauty. After a full of minute of thinking and debating with myself, I slowly opened my eyes and nodded enthusiastically. "Sure. I mean why not? I'm free this Sunday anyway." I snapped my fingers.

Greta took a deep breath as she calmly put down her glass. She then elegantly hopped off the bar stool and marched towards me while cracking her knuckles. "Young Master..." She hissed as she put me in a head lock. I struggled and helplessly flailed my arms, but she was strong as an ox. Oh curse her Special Forces training!

"What are you doing!?" I bellowed nervously. "Cease this at once! Have you gone mad!?"

"I demand an explanation, Young Master!" She tightened her grip and gnashed her teeth.

"Y-You're choking me..."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're breaking my heart!" She whined.

"Choking! I'm...you're...ack!"

"You're breaking my heart!" She repeated with a high-pitched voice this time.

"Vision...fading...body...starting...to...get numb."

"I have bigger boobs! Look at her! Look at her, Young Master! She's flat! Flat as a board! Flat chest is not justice! That is a lie! A damn lie!"

"Please...help..."

"Can she make you explode!? Can she!?"

"O-Oh...is that a school? Afterlife? SSS? Kill God? Angel? That all sounds so ludicrous and why is that person dancing and spouting random English words? Bah! Good day!"

"What does she have that I don't!? Tell meeee! I can make you explode, Young Master. I can make you explode. We will explode together. WE WILL EXPLODE TOGETHER!" Greta laughed maniacally. "And you will be making milky fireworks!"

"Grandmother, is that you? Oh no, no, no. I'm quite alright thank you. No boat ride for me." My face was turning blue and foam dribbled out of my mouth.

"KOMME WAS WOLLE, WIR GEMEINSAM EXPLODIEREN!" My maid screamed in German.

"Ah! She's speaking in tongues!" Umeko pointed.

"That was... That was German." Odette said. "That was German, right?"

"Yep." Odette's father nodded nonchalantly like nothing was happening. He then finished cleaning the last beer mug and carefully stored them in the cupboard below the bar.

I finally recovered and managed to squirm out of Greta's hold. "Mother of God... There is something seriously wrong with you, Greta." I said sharply while fixing my clothes and hair. "My goodness, woman. I thought I was done for."

"D-D-Did it feel good, Nii-chan? It felt good, right?" Umeko panted like a dog. His cheeks were brightly flushed and he was hugging his body while indecently shaking his behind. This boy is a pervert alright.

"There's something seriously wrong with you too." I said in a hushed tone and narrowed my eyes.

Greta then suddenly grabbed my hand and she was on the verge of tears. "Young Master, I had enough of this. Let us leave this place and go home!" She ordered ostentatiously with a booming voice and pulled me closer so she can hug me.

"Get a grip, Greta." I said while grimacing and she finally let go. "Your behavior right now is quite unbecoming. Calm down."

"No! I will not calm down! We're going home so I can finally take away your innocence and prove that I'm the better woman for you. I will eat you alive, Young Master, and you will like it. Victory is mine."

"Listen to yourself, Greta! Aren't you embarrassed? You should be ashamed." I scolded her. "My God..."

"Not. At. All." She licked her lips and my knees went weak. "We go home. Then we explode. Then victory."

"You guys...are the best." Umeko was crying tears of joy. Child, I truly worry about your future. Really. I do.

"Wow..." Odette was obviously disgusted. "You guys are freaks." She shook her head after looking away. "Look, are we still gonna fight or what? Don't make me wait here." She turned her head to face me again.

"Of course. The match is still on." I said. "I will prove my mettle, Mademoiselle. That I promise." I teased.

"But you're not gonna touch Yaeko!" She pointed. "I don't give a crap if you win or not. You are not going to take advantage of her. I'm not going to let someone like you take advantage of her. No dates!"

"Someone like me?" I was taken aback and felt slightly offended. She's quite extremely protective of her I must say. I wonder if they're very close and are more than friends. I know it's inappropriate and shameful, but I have this odd fascination with scandalous and taboo relationships, so the idea of these two girls being lovers is quite...delightful and intriguing for me. Two lonely and tragic souls, filling each other with warmth and love. Bah! Blast these lurid thoughts of mine! I need to focus here! Now that I think about it, my weird relationship with Greta is quite...scandalous too. Especially if I break and give in to her lustful advances. Nothing too major compared to same-sex relationships, but it will still raise some eyebrows. Plus, her older sister will probably kill me and keep my skull as a trophy. Heh. I can't help but be amused at the irony.

"Are we clear here?" Odette's voice was full of hostility and hate. "Are we clear?" She repeated in English.

"I assure you I will do no such thing. I merely want to befriend her." I said softly and bowed my head.

"I'll have you know that the Young Master here is a perfect gentleman." Greta said smugly and proudly and then she proceeded to unabashedly tell the story of her latest attempt to bed me. "Two weeks ago, before moving here from Tokyo, I snuck up behind the Young Master while he was busy brushing his teeth in the bathroom one night and I was naked as a jaybird save for the whipped cream covering my naughty bits. I hugged him viciously like a bear and started taking off his clothes like crazy. And you know what he did? He pushed me away after blinding me with toothpaste and gently covered my body with a towel. He then made me sit on the floor and lectured me about depravity and self-respect for a whole hour. I was so touched that I started crying like a baby and I didn't stop until he bought me cake and wine. Young Master is a very thoughtful and sincere young man. A perfect gentleman indeed." She slowly nodded her head approvingly.

"Out-fucking-standing." Odette clapped her hands. "I feel like I should call the cops."

"Please put me out of my misery." I covered my face.

"Oh boy..." Odette's father poured himself some wine. "I feel like drinking something strong after hearing that."

"Y-You people are weird..." Yaeko said under her breath.

"You are a goddess." Umeko shook Greta's hand and he was still crying tears of joy. "A goddess!"

I took a step forward and cleared my throat loudly again. "How about this: If I win then you two will become my friends."

"Friends?" Odette gave me a confused look. "The hell you talking about, you dandy?"

"Friends as in...friends. Comrades. Compatriots. Buddies. Chums. Mates. Consorts. Pals. Friends."

"Are you for real?" Odette laughed as she walked up to me and repeatedly poked my chest. "Are you screwing with me here? You want me and Yaeko to be friends with you? Are you fucking high or just plain dumb?"

"Hey blondie, no touching!" Greta growled. "I have two grenades and a piano wire here! I am not afraid to use them!" She threatened, but Odette just gave her the finger.

"Nii-chan, that's so booooooooring." Umeko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "At least make them strip or something. I wanna see some skin and humiliation. Oh yes. I definitely wanna see some humiliation."

"Umeko-kun, do you want me to kick you in the nuts again?" Odette smacked him in the head.

"F-Friends? Y-You want to be friends with me?" Yaeko moaned dolefully and then she looked away to hide her blushing face. "I...this is..." She mumbled to herself and fidgeted.

"Yaeko, don't listen to him. This dandy asshole is up to something. I don't trust him." Odette held her hand and gave me the evil eye once again. This girl sure is stubborn, but that's what makes her interesting.

"I'm serious here." I said with a disarming smile for added charm. The best disarming smile I could muster anyway. "I'm very serious here. Dead serious. I really want to be friends with you two."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Umeko's face brightened up and suggestively moved his eyebrows up and down while giggling like a ninny. Well, that sure was out of the blue.

"Umeko-kun, shut up." Odette smacked him again.

"Oh! I have an idea!" The boy repeated.

"Umeko-kun, kindly shut the fuck up."

"Oh! I have an idea!"

"DAAAAAD, BUTCHER KNIFE! NOW!"

"Please let's just hear him out." I said and held up both hands. "Goodness. No need for violence."

"Two versus two!" Umeko said before Odette could launch another fierce retort.

"Two versus two? You mean a team battle?" I cocked my head and put my hands behind my back.

"Yuppers." He nodded.

"Well that does sound interesting." I said softly. "Miss Odette, your thoughts please?"

"Heh." She cracked a mocking smile. "A two versus two team battle match, you say? That's gonna be cake. Me and Yaeko make a good team. We're gonna decimate you good and a side order of my foot up your frigging-

"I'm teaming up with you, Nee-chan." Umeko interrupted and Odette gave him bemused look.

So Yaeko plays Gunpla Battle too. A meek girl like her. Intriguing...

"The hell you talking about, Umeko-kun? Me and Yaeko-

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head. "Not this time, Nee-chan. This time it's you and me."

"Then Yaeko will..."

"Yuppers! Him and Yaeko-onee-chan will team up together. It's us versus them. Pretty neat, eh?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Odette violently grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to throttle and menace the poor boy while threatening to shove kitchen utensils up his nostrils. "Why do you want Yaeko to team up with this prick? Why!? Tell meeeeee, you little shit! Fucking tell meeee!"

"Miss Odette, you really need to cut down on the vulgarities. A lady shouldn't say such things." I said.

"I'm afraid she got it from her mother." Her father said and then finished his glass of wine. "Funny, really."

"Umeko-kuuuuun, answer me! Why do you want Yaeko to team up with him!?"

"B-B-B-B-B-Because..."

"Because what!?"

"B-B-B-Because I wanna see Yaeko-onee-chan's flustered and nervous expression! I wanna hear her whimper! I wanna watch her squirm like a worm! I wanna see the look in her eyes as she-

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Dieser Kind ist Wunderbar! Er is der bester!" Greta laughed and gave him the thumbs up. "Young Master, I love this kid."

"U-ME-KOOO-KUUUUUN..." Odette's eyes widened and her face twitched uncomfortably. Such seething fury is about to get unbridled and I doubt Umeko would survive this, but I guess he deserve it. Oh well.

"I'll do it!" Yaeko suddenly almost shrieked and everyone became silent including me. We looked at each other awkwardly as she took a seat in front of the bar and Odette's father poured her a glass of water. She downed it in one gulp and clumsily wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her blouse. She then turned her head to face us.

"W-What..." Odette's expression softened after realizing what just happened and slowly let go of Umeko. The boy quickly scampered away and hid behind Greta. My maid gently patted his head like he was a lost puppy and mentioned something about chocolates and unicorns.

"I'll do it." She said again, clearer this time. "I'll partner with him."

"Yaeko, what are you..."

"I'm just gonna stand next to him, right? I mean...he's not gonna touch me or anything." She bit her lower lip and played with her hair. "I think...I think this will...this will help me get over my fear of men. It's a start at least. I'm not expecting much, but... Also, I believe he's harmless. I think he really just wants to be friends with us. Let's...let's give him a chance, Odette. Please let's give him a chance. I think...I think he's a good guy. Y-You're...you're a good guy, right, Kashiwagi-san?"

"O-Of course." I nodded. My face was completely bright red.

So...that's why. She's afraid of men. She's Androphobic.

"Yaeko..." Odette approached her.

"I'm gonna be fine." Yaeko said. "Don't give me that look, Odette."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Look, no need to force yourself. If you're uncomfortable with-

"I said I'm gonna do it." Yaeko raised her voice and that shut me up. I didn't say anything anymore and just nodded.

Odette let out a heavy sigh and then turned around to face me. "So you really just want to be friends with us?" Her voice was now somewhat empty and tired, it was pretty obvious she gave up and conceded with Yaeko's decision. I guess she's weak against Yaeko. "No ulterior motives or anything?" She sat next to her best friend.

"Yes." I nodded again.

"So you think this is going to help with your problem?" She turned to face Yaeko again and the trembling girl nodded too. Odette rubbed her forehead as she turned back in my direction again. She had this conflicted and frustrated expression on her face and it made me feel uncomfortable. "Okay, dandy boy, you get your match." She frowned that formed into a crooked smile. "A two versus two team battle. Me and Umeko-kun versus you and Yaeko. If we win, you're my slave for a month and I'll work you to the bone until you're nothing but chopped meat. If you and Yaeko wins, then we buddy up with you and live happily ever fucking after."

"Shall we?" I waved my hand and pointed to the battle table.

"Let's fucking rock, you bastards." Odette said. She really needs to do something about that mouth of hers. "Aaaaaand if you do anything funny to Yaeko then I'm gonna break your fucking legs and castrate you."

Really.

That mouth of hers.

* * *

Odette led us to a tall metal locker behind the bar and opened it after fumbling around with the key, revealing a large collection of Gunpla model kits and accessories. "Just a FEW models for the customers, huh? You can practically open a small shop with this collection." I joked, but the blonde girl didn't find it funny.

"Just shut up and pick something." She scoffed.

I chuckled and rubbed my hands as I scanned the various models, looking for something that would suit my fighting style. Most of them are High Grades and I only see a couple of Master Grades. "Ah." One caught my eye and I slowly and carefully lifted it up. It was an RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Zephyranthes Full Burnern. It was sporting a grey and white color scheme with no modification or altercation of any kind save for the different paint job of course. "Perfect." I said with a wide and satisfied smile.

"I'm using this one!" Umeko grabbed an XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavy Arms Kai. The Endless Waltz version, not the one designed by Okawara Kunio. "Nothing beats firepower and a crap load of firepower is what I need."

"You are such a kid." Odette smirked.

"Well I am a kid." Umeko stuck his tongue out. "Might is right."

"Well then... You two done? We don't have all night here."

"Y-Yeah." I nodded.

"Okey dokey then." She closed the locker and locked it.

"So you're going to use the Bertigo again?" I asked with a somewhat biddable expression.

"Yeah." She answered smugly. "Umeko-kun here didn't even land a single hit during the last fight so yeah my Gunpla is still good to go."

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna land a lot of hits this time." The boy puffed his cheeks.

"What about Yaeko?" I tilted my head in her direction.

"Oh she's bringing her own personal machine. Don't worry about her."

"This...I gotta see." I smiled from ear to ear.

Odette activated the battle system and we all went to our designated positions. Yaeko stood next to me and nodded nervously. She struggled hard to smile and her body was still trembling. She looked like she wanted to change her mind and run away to cower somewhere, but she relented with all her might. It was a pitiful sight to be honest, but I can't help but admire her courage and determination. She wanted to change. She wanted to overcome her crippling fear of men and she took a risk by trusting me much to the dismay of her overprotective and stubborn friend. All I could do is give my very best and fight hard. I will prove to Odette that we can work together. I will prove to her that I can be trusted. I will win this battle and earn their approval even if I have to eat dirt.

Oh my.

That sounded so very noble.

Anyway, I discreetly turned my head while softly clearing my throat. I wanted to see Yaeko's Gunpla and I have no idea how to ask or approach her. I don't wanna upset her or anything and incur Odette's wrath, so I slowly slid towards her while pretending to check my own Gunpla. When I was in a reasonable distance, I slowly drew my face closer to the battle table and turned my head sideways once again. As if on cue, Yaeko put her Gunpla on the table so she can fix her hair and adjust her clothes. Oh ho! So that's her Gunpla. How very unexpected.

Yaeko's Gunpla was a heavily-modified GNZ-005 Garazzo. The forearms were bigger and a pair of the GOUF Ignited's four-barrel beam guns were skillfully mounted on the top. A smaller version of the Gundam AGE-1 Titus' beam shoulder emitter was mounted on the right shoulder. The left shoulder shield was bigger and probably houses an improved generator that emits a more powerful GN Field. The head was also slightly modified to mount a pair of vulcan guns and what I assumed to be some kind of antenna. The paint job was pretty much the same as Hiling Care's unit, except that it was lighter in tone and more shiny and glossy. All in all, I'm impressed. Did she build this? Wow. Perhaps there's more to her than meets the eye.

"Please set your GP base." The battle system's computerized voice said.

I inserted my GP base into the slot and straightened my posture. "Are you ready, Miss Yaeko?" I asked.

"I'm ready." She flinched at the sound of my voice and I immediately felt guilty. Was my voice too loud? I hope I didn't sound too harsh or strained. Well I better be careful and try to sound friendly as possible when I talk to her next time. Anyway, she took a couple of deep breaths and then also inserted her GP base into the slot.

"Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." The blue holographic monitor screens and the floating control orbs finally materialized. The tension was slowly rising as the Fighters prepare for the coming battle.

"I believe this will be the second time I'm going to see you play Gunpla Battle, Young Master." Greta stood behind me and rested her chin on her hand. "Break a leg and give me another good show." She cooed.

"Oh right... " I realized and remembered the first time Greta saw me in action. It was one month ago and she was genuinely impressed after I completely decimated my opponent. She then spent the remainder of the day convincing me to engage Gundam role-play sex with her and forced me to cosplay as Master Asia. I shivered as I remembered every sordid detail of that day. It was almost traumatizing. Heaven and hell indeed. The stains on my Haro plushie will never go away and they will serve as a horrific reminder of that accursed day. Oh woe.

"Field One, Space." The cold and hollow tone of the battle system's computerized voice snapped me back to the present and I quickly slapped my cheeks to get my focus back.

And now for our battlefield. Let's see what we got here...

Ah yes... I know this place.

The Debris Belt from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED! An excellent choice, Miss Odette! This Field will suit me quite fine. The countless junk and asteroids floating around would make for good cover and distractions for the enemy. There's also a few good sniping positions and ambush points. This will definitely do. Oh and there's The Graveyard, the makeshift colony Lowe Guele visited in Gundam SEED Astray, and the remains of Junius Seven. This place will definitely do. Oh I can't contain my excitement now. This just feels so riveting.

"Please set your Gunpla." And we all did. We gave each other acknowledging nods as the system scanned our machines. Umeko was tapping the battle table with his pointing fingers like he was playing the drums and he followed with a catchy hum that sounded somewhat familiar. A commercial jingle perhaps or the theme song of a popular anime? I'm not really sure, but it sounded pleasant enough and it helped me relax. Odette was still like a statue save for her wandering eyes and Yaeko continued trembling and fidgeting.

"Battle start." And the signal has been given and we finally start this dance we call Gunpla Battle.

Umeko quickly fired one of the Heavy Arms' double-barrel beam gatling guns after we all launched our Gunpla and Yaeko easily dodged all of the incoming beam rounds while I used a small asteroid for cover. I quickly spotted Odette attacking me from below and I did a back flip to avoid the two beam rounds from the Bertigo's internal beam rifle using the Zephyranthes' extra verniers mounted all over the body frame. I back flipped again and fired back three times, but Odette evaded them with no effort at all and fired her internal beam rifle again while dashing backwards. Thanks to the Zephyranthes' booster pods mounted on the backpack that allowed the Gundam to have superb acceleration and mobility, I managed to evade the shots with no effort too.

The Heavy Arms fired two homing missiles at the Garazzo, but Yaeko quickly used her beam claws to destroy the missiles before getting hit. Umeko fired three more and Yaeko used a large piece of debris as a stepping board to propel herself upwards. She then fired both of her wrist-mounted vulcan guns to shoot down the incoming missiles. Irritated, Umeko fired more homing missiles once again and followed with both gatling guns. Yaeko bit her lip as she fired her vulcan guns again to shoot down the new batch of missiles and wildly spun around as she hid behind a nearby floating debris that looked like a part of a ship. Probably from a ZAFT Nazca-class vessel based from the color and shape. She may act meek and terrified when talking to males, but Yaeko certainly has the chops when it comes to playing Gunpla Battle and she's going out in full force. Indeed. There is definitely more to her than meets the eye!

The Bertigo suddenly attacked me from behind after distracting me by shooting one of the bigger asteroids floating above my Gunpla and I quickly turned around and raised the flexible shield to block the shot that was meant for one of my booster pods. I'm guessing Odette wanted to do something about the Zephyranthes' mobility first before going in for the kill. She then angrily charged towards me after she was done firing her weapon and kicked my Gunpla right in the chest and followed with a roundhouse kick that nearly decapitated my Gundam. Without missing a beat, she fired both of her internal beam rifles while moving upside down, but I quickly raised my shield again in time. My oh my. She's not pulling any punches here and her attacks are sharp as her mouth. I supposed she's not all talk and has the skills and tenacity to back her claims.

"My turn..." I almost hissed and charged at her while repeatedly firing my beam rifle. The Bertigo bended backwards to avoid getting shot in the face and quickly boosted to the right after doing a complicated spin to avoid my second shot. I boosted up after kicking an asteroid and fired three more precise shots. Odette dodged the first two with ease and used her beam saber to deflect the last one. This girl is definitely no amateur.

I charged again after dodging more beam rounds from the Bertigo, but quickly stopped when I noticed a long metallic object floating to my right. The gears in my head started turning and clicking as I formulated a plan and kicked the object hard without warning once I saw the Bertigo preparing to shoot its internal beam rifles again, sending it flying towards my opponent. To my surprise, Odette fell for my distraction and I quickly took advantage of the small opening it provided for me. I destroyed two large asteroids to cover my movements with smoke and rock fragments and flew above the distracted Bertigo. I aimed the Gundam's beam rifle and it felt like time had slowed down for me as I concentrated on my target. Did I mention sniping is one of my fortes? I pulled the trigger and...BOOM! Half of the Bertigo's face, including the gaudy antenna-like ornament, was now completely gone! "Bastard!" Odette shrieked and I began to laugh like a madman. Oh this felt so satisfying. So very satisfying.

"Hahahahaha! Did that tick you off, Mademoiselle?" I taunted. "Come. Plenty more where that came from."

"You are so fucking dead, dandy boy." Odette was now extremely irate and I was loving every minute of it. But my smile disappeared when she unleashed all of the Bertigo's bits and I flew like the wind.

Meanwhile, Umeko was dashing backwards while firing both of his double-barrel beam gatling guns. He nearly collided with a broken satellite, but he managed avoid it by moving downwards. Yaeko suddenly appeared below him and fired her four-barrel beam guns, but Umeko managed to dodge her shots in time and retaliated with a dozen micro missiles. "Tch." Yaeko clicked her tongue as she took down the missiles with her beam claws and fired her four-barrel beam guns again at the Heavy Arms. Umeko launched another wave of missiles and she shifted her attention to the new incoming threat and shot them all down. "Y-You're too easy to read."

"You think so?" The Heavy Arms Kai suddenly appeared next to the Garazzo, catching Yaeko off guard, and opened its chest to reveal four more beam gatling guns. He snuck behind her while Yaeko was busy dealing with the missiles. "Scream for me, Yaeko-onee-chan." He fired all four and started howling.

"A-Aaaaah!" She gasped and quickly got moving to avoid getting annihilated. She managed to escape in time, but the left foot of the Garazzo got caught in the barrage and was now completely gone. Umeko continued firing and was now destroying everything in sight. The boy didn't even bother aiming and was just relishing the devastation. He also raised the double-barrel beam gatling guns and fired them too. "Oh no..." She whimpered.

"Yaeko-onee-chaaaaaan, I wanna see that look. I wanna see that flustered look! I wanna seeeeee!"

Yaeko found a very large piece of debris, probably something from Junius Seven, and used it as cover, but the Heavy Arms Kai's beam gatling gun barrage was just too destructive and the large piece of debris didn't last too long. Yaeko was exposed to danger once again and Umeko was just more than happy to bring down the hammer. He kept ranting about how delightful her flustered expression is while continuing to lay waste with his guns. Not only he can lie through his teeth, but the boy is a massive sadist. Quite a piece of work this child is. No wonder Greta is so suddenly fond of him. Birds of the same feather flock together.

Anyway, Yaeko then tightened her grip on the control orbs and took a massive risk by charging towards Umeko's Gunpla. As she drew closer, the left shoulder shield slid open and the Garazzo was then covered by a thick blanket of GN particles. She activated all of her beam claws and prepared to slice the Gundam in half. As expected, the left shoulder shield was indeed housing a much powerful particle emitter and the improved GN shield shrugged off the countless beam rounds like they were made of cheap rubber. While it may withstand the Heavy Arm's deadly beam attacks, the GN field consumes a large amount of particles and can only be activated for a limited amount of time so Yaeko really needs to finish this fast.

Yaeko swung her arms and Umeko stopped firing his beam gatling guns. "I...I got you now, U-Umeko-kun!"

"Crap." He gritted his teeth as he evaded all of her slash attacks. He moved to the left and fired his vulcan guns, but they were practically useless thanks to the GN Field. Unlike the TV version, the Endless Waltz version of the Heavy Arms Kai doesn't have a single melee weapon so Umeko needed to find some breathing space if he wants to get back on the game. Right now, Yaeko is making sure Umeko doesn't get that distance.

Back to me and Odette...

The Bertigo's bits surrounded the Gundam Zephyranthes and they all fired at the same time. Using my flexible shield and all of the Gunpla's verniers, I began a deadly dance of evasion and blocking. For a whole minute, I managed to evade and block all of the bits' gunfire, but little by little I was slowly overwhelmed and the Gundam lost its left leg. "Damnation." I said under my breath. "This is bad..."

"Hahahahahahaha! Who's laughing now, asshole!? Hahahahaha! Serves you right!" Odette screamed.

I turned to the left and managed to take out one of the bits with my vulcan guns. "Hah!"

"Don't get cocky, dandy boy." Odette stopped laughing and raised one of her eyebrows.

I took down another, but the Gundam's right shoulder got hit, destroying the verniers inside. "Aaaargh."

"Don't get fucking cocky, dandy boy."

Two bits attacked from behind and I quickly turned around to block the shots with my shield. Another one appeared from above and I did a corkscrew turn to avoid the beam round. I dashed to the right and fired my vulcan guns again, but I didn't hit anything this time. I didn't see the Bertigo charging from behind and I was too late to do anything. Odette pulled out one of her beam sabers and decapitated the Zephyranthes with one clean swipe. She then turned around and kicked the Gundam right in the chest again, sending it crashing to a nearby debris that looked like a hull of a space ship. My Gunpla stopped moving for a moment save for a couple of twitches and I was completely defenseless. Is this it? Is this end? "No..." I lowered my head.

"Game over, dandy boy." Odette raised one of her internal beam rifles.

The Garazzo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Bertigo from below, damaging the left shoulder. "K-K-Kashiwagi-saaaan!" Yaeko shouted as the bits intercepted her Gunpla.

"Move, you infernal machine! Move! Move! I said move, you damnable toy! Don't fail me now!" After a few seconds of tinkering the control orbs and the main control panel, the headless Zephyranthes came back to life and I quickly shot down the three bits that were chasing the Garazzo with my beam rifle. The monitor screen to my left suddenly started beeping loudly after detecting four missiles coming my way and I quickly turned around to shoot them down before they could reach me. "That was very rude, Umeko-kun." I said.

Umeko came out from behind an asteroid and fired one of his beam gatling guns at me. "Yo Nii-chan!"

I charged forward while blocking his shots with my shield and fired my vulcan guns, hitting the Gundam in the face. It didn't do much damage, but I distracted him long enough for Yaeko to sever the arm holding the double-barrel beam gatling gun. She then elbowed the Heavy Arms in the face and destroyed one of the eyes. My oh my. I guess she was getting back at him for all the verbal harassment he had been giving her. I didn't realize Yaeko could get this aggressive, but I'm not really surprised to be honest. This sport is a good stress reliever and Yaeko has plenty of pent-up feelings to release. "Good one." I said.

"No fair! Double teaming me like that." Umeko groaned and I just smirked.

I then noticed the Bertigo moving in my direction. It was in flight mode and was moving really fast, maneuvering through the debris field like it was nothing. It transformed back to mobile suit mode when it got closer and drew out its beam saber. "Getting friendly with Yaeko already I see. You work fast, dandy boy."

"Jealous?" I said with a sly smile and we both locked blades.

"Why you..." Odette's face contorted with rage. "You fucking asshole!" Oooooh... That mouth! That dirty mouth!

"I'm jealous too, Young Master." Greta said in a monotone voice. "Super jealous."

"I see. Thank you for sharing, Greta." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll make sure you lose, dandy boy. I'm gonna make you work so hard and slap the bourgeois out of yer face."

"And I'm going to make you my best friend! A single soul dwelling in two bodies!" I laughed heartily.

"O-Oh my God! That is so creepy!"

"Aristotle is not creepy! Take that back!" The thrusters of my Gunpla roared as I slowly push her away. I would be firing the Gundam's vulcan guns by now, but alas.

"Fuck that! Not only you're a dandy, but you're creepy, creepy, creepy, creepy!"

"You...you...you fatuous philistine!" I shouted in perfect English.

"That's right, Young Master! That blonde girl is a fat fishing team!" Greta also spoke in English and clapped her hands like a giddy little girl.

"Just because you use fancy schamncy words doesn't make you any better, you fucking shit head!"

"S-S-S-Stop fighting!" Yaeko interfered and we both pull away. I was about to say something, but the Heavy Arms Kai suddenly appeared above us and opened all of its missile pods.

"Hey! What gives, Yaeko-onee-chan!? I was enjoying that!" Umeko fired ALL of his missiles at us and doesn't care even if Odette gets hit. What an idiot. The three of us quickly fired all of our guns to take out all of the missiles. The Bertigo's bits helped too and we all survived the onslaught without so much as a scratch.

Using the smoke as cover, I took the opportunity to kick the Bertigo right in the face without warning and attacked the Heavy Arms from above, completely destroying the head with my beam rifle. Now panicking, Umeko fired his chest beam gatling guns again, but he didn't notice the Garazzo sneaking up from behind and Yaeko severed both of the Gunpla's legs with her beam claws. I then sliced off the Heavy Arm's remaining arm with my beam saber and shot the Gunpla in the cockpit five times at point blank range. I kicked the limbless Gunpla away before it exploded and reloaded my beam rifle.

Enraged and humiliated, Odette came at me again while roaring after the smoke cleared out. Just in time for her to see the Gundam Heavy Arms Kai explode. She fired all of her bits and I did my best to evade them again. I found a piece of debris that was shaped like a rectangle, but the bits were too fast and my shield snapped in half after taking so much gunfire. Odette was about to turn me into Swiss cheese when Yaeko charged at the Bertigo from the right. The blonde girl quickly turned around and fired both of her internal beam rifles at the approaching Garazzo, but all of her beam rounds got deflected after Yaeko activated her Gunpla's GN field. The Garazzo then combined all of the beam claws of its right hand into one big beam saber and severed the Bertigo's left arm including the over-sized shoulder. While Odette was busy with Yaeko, I snuck from behind and severed the remaining arm of her Gunpla. I also damaged the Bertigo's back thrusters with my beam rifle.

Odette retaliated with her bits and the Gundam lost an arm and the beam rifle. I pulled out one of my beam sabers with my remaining arm and stabbed what's left of her Gunpla's head. The bits attacked me again, but I quickly pulled out my blade and started dodging like crazy. Yaeko repeatedly punched the Bertigo's upper abdomen and then boosted up so she can fire both of her four-barrel beam guns and wrist-mounted vulcan guns at the remaining bits, wiping them all out. She then activated the right shoulder beam emitter and rammed the now weapon-less Bertigo with extreme force. "You got her now..." I said and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Odette!" Yaeko said as she closed her eyes. Two of the emitter's beam blades pierced the Bertigo's cockpit and the Garazzo quickly sent the defeated Gunpla flying like a torpedo with a devastating roundhouse kick that made me almost jump upon impact. The Bertigo exploded after making contact with an asteroid and the battle was now over. I saluted playfully when the battle system announced the end of the match.

I now have two new friends. Or four if you count Odette's father and Umeko.

* * *

After Odette deactivated the battle system, we all just stood there and looked at each other silently for a while. Greta went back to the bar to enjoy a steaming cup coffee that was specially brewed by Odette's father. Odette narrowed her eyes while grinding her teeth as she took a seat next the battle table and began impatiently tapping the table with her fingers. I then walked up to Yaeko after gathering enough courage and offered my hand. "Let me introduce myself again and properly this time." I said with a soft voice and smiled. "My name is Kashiwagi Minoru and I'm a first year. I just transferred to Rigney Academy today. I hope we all get along now that we're friends."

"I...I..." The girl looked at Odette as if asking for permission and the blonde girl just rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. We promised after all." She said sharply.

Yaeko then took my hand and slowly shook it. "My...my name is Adachi Yaeko. I'm a first year too and...uh...and a classmate of Odette. It's...it's a pleasure to meet you, Kashiwagi-san."

"Likewise. And please call me Minoru."

"M-M-Minoru? Minoru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Minoru-kun." She blushed.

"Can I call you by your first name too?" I asked. "I mean I already did, but..."

"I...it's...a boy calling me...by...my...no." She then covered her face.

"Oi! Don't push your luck, dandy boy!" Odette stood up. "You now know her last name so stick with that."

"I apologize, Adachi-san. That was very rude of me." I bowed my head.

"Tch." Odette approached me from behind and vigorously shook my hand. Her grip was very strong. "The name's Deguchi Odette, but you can just call me Odette and don't add any damn honorifics."

"Oh. I can call you by your-

"Shut-up!"

"Mori Umeko! I'm a second year middle school student!" Umeko happily raised his hand. "My family lives next to Odette-nee-chan and her dad here."

"Greta. Greta Pletcher." My maid also introduced herself. "I currently serve the Kashiwagi family."

"Aaaaand my name is Deguchi Kenjiro!" Odette's father said with a booming yet smooth voice. "One of the most handsomest men in Yokohama City and a badass saxophonist. I also own and run this cafe with my baby girl."

"So...what happens now?" Odette crossed her arms and tapped her right foot.

"What do you mean? We're all friends now! We will begin engaging in various friend-like activities starting tomorrow." I said as I dramatically moved my shoulders and tilted my head sideways.

"Ugh. You're so annoying." Odette frowned.

"Tell me, how did you all meet anyway?" Odette's father asked as he poured more coffee for Greta.

"Oh. I found them-

"At the school gate!" Odette quickly cut me off and had this nervous look on her face. "We bumped into each other in front of the school gate and he just started hitting on us all of a sudden. Wouldn't stop bugging us until I told him to piss off. That's what happened, right, Yaeko?"

Oh dear. What a naughty, naughty girl. Oh well. I guess I should let the smoking incident slide after all.

"Is that so?" Odette's father looked somewhat unconvinced, but didn't press any further and just chuckled. Greta would be reacting to Odette's pitiful lie by now, but since she also noticed something was amiss, she just kept quiet and focused on enjoying her coffee while giving me an amused look.

"So why do you want to be friends with us, dandy boy?" Odette changed the subject. "I'm curious. I mean a classy guy like you chilling with a bunch of rejects like us is kinda..."

"Hahaha... That is a good question, Mademoiselle." I waved a finger.

"And you better answer it."

"And answer it I shall! Why do I want to be friends with you? Simple! I find you two very interesting and funny. Hanging out with the two of you lovely ladies would certainly make my dreary and mundane school life all the more entertaining. You agree, right? I mean we just had quite a soiree just now and it was a...blast." I smiled.

"Hanging out with Nee-chan here would certainly make your life interesting if you know what I mean." Umeko snickered.

"Shut up, squirt." Odette hissed.

"You two should be honored." Greta put down her coffee cup and smiled contemptuously. "If it were up to me-

"Ahem!" I loudly cleared my throat to silence Greta and she just clicked her tongue in irritation.

"You're a pretty entertaining and interesting guy yourself, Kashiwagi-kun." Odette's father said and scratched his right cheek. "I mean beating my stubborn and violent daughter in Gunpla Battle and forcing her to be friends with you? You got some serious balls, kid! I'd give you that." He laughed and Odette just scoffed again.

"T-Thank you." I smiled sheepishly.

"He even got Yaeko-onee-chan to partner up with him. I bet he's a real skirt chaser!" Umeko giggled.

"Oh please..." I groaned.

"Young Master..." Greta stood up and pointed to her wristwatch. It was exactly ten o'clock and my eyes widened. "It's getting late I'm afraid." She said sternly. Oh how time flies when you're having a grand time!

"Right. Well everyone, I have to bid adieu. I enjoyed the match and the hospitality and thank you also for humoring my selfish request, Miss Odette and Adachi-san." I gracefully bowed.

"I-I-It's nothing." Odette blushed and looked away.

"Nice meeting ya, Nii-chan." Umeko raised his hand and gestured for a high-five. I energetically slapped his palm and quickly patted his shoulder. "Let's fight again." He said.

"Of course."

I finished saying my farewells and left the cafe in good spirits. After a few minutes of walking and idle chatter, I stopped to admire the moon's reflection on the flowing river. The sounds of crickets and frogs soothed me so well that I nearly fell into a trance. Greta then picked up a small smooth pebble and made it bounce across the water. She giggled and I giggled too. We stayed there for a while and played around and forgot all about the late hour. My first day might have started a bit off, but it ended pretty well. Well enough for me to fondly remember it in the future. I met interesting people and befriended some of them.

It was a good day.

A very good day.

* * *

"You guys are sooo late." A man wearing a battered ivy cap and a brown jacket grumpily greeted us in front of the house. His name is Toshio Ayasaki and he is a driver assigned by the current family head herself to serve me. Toshio-san is a happy-go-lucky man who can be a little obnoxious sometimes, but he is also a very dependable person and knows his way around the wheel. He's former JSDF like many of the Masachika Family's servants and has visited many volatile and war-torn countries during his career as a soldier.

"Lieutenant Toshio, what are you doing out here?" Greta asked with narrowed eyes and clenched fists.

"Waiting for you two and I'm not a lieutenant anymore so quit it." He crossed his arms and made popping sounds with his mouth. "The boss called an hour ago and was asking about the Young Master here."

"I'm surprised she found time to check up on us. Isn't the head busy with that little new project of hers?"

"You mean that hacker kid we caught a month ago?"

"Yeah." Greta nodded. I have no idea what they were talking about so I just continued remaining silent.

They continued talking for a while and when Greta noticed my sleepy face, she quickly grabbed my hand and led me inside the two-story western-style house Masachika Kimiko provided for me after mercilessly kicking Toshio-san out of the way. "Welcome home, Young Master." Another maid greeted me politely in the hallway leading to living room. Her name is Aomatsu Azuya and, unlike most of her co-workers, she had no military career prior her employment to the Masachika household. So yes, she's just a regular hard-working maid who happens to be a great cook. She was assigned to take care of the house and cook meals for me. Aomatsu-san is a gentle person who takes her work seriously. She was an aspiring novelist, but things didn't work out for her and so she's now working as a maid to pay off her debts. It's actually a sad story, but she's doing her best which inspires me to do my best too. Yeah, she has that kind of affect on people. Except for Greta because Greta is a very, very, very strange person.

I then retired for the night after taking a bath and wondered about the future while lying in bed. Of things to come. The challenges I will endure. The new people I will meet. The new enemies I will engage.

Oh I can't wait.

I think I'll personally pay a visit to the Gunpla Club tomorrow and finally confirm it. By now, she probably already knows that I'm here and she'll be waiting. Oh she'll be waiting alright.

Tomorrow will be the day I will declare war.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hey I'm back! Man, I just had to take a break. Had a lot of crap to deal with and not to mention Tales of Xillia 2 came out. That game pretty much ate my time. I've sunk, like, over 150 hours. Yeeesh. It's not the best Tales game I've played, but I'm strangely addicted to it. Plus, I really needed to get away from fanfiction for a while after months of writing so I won't get burned out. And now I'm back! After struggling with so many first-world problems Muffin is here bring more stories.

Anyhoo...

Chapter two of Mono-Eye Magician. Minoru finally befriends Odette and...well...yeeeah Odette is kind of a tsundere. Oh and Greta is so much fun to write like Chika and Setsuna from Moving Forward. Umeko too. We'll be seeing the main antagonist next chapter so look forward to it.

Well I'll be writing Moving Forward next! If you have any comments, complaints, suggestion or anything then feel free to PM me. Laters!


End file.
